My one love
by BrokeNiCeHEaRt
Summary: ...I wanted to see again a person who became very important to me. I remember my feelings were confusing at first because I had never fallen in love, I didn't know that I really loved her... I have one life and now she's by my side ... I can't and I will not let her go


**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya Omega characters are not mine, only my oc**

* * *

It's strange, there is something that bothers me recently, I feel like I'm missing something ... I feel ... alone...  
A few months ago I was with my fellow Palestra, and while there I met new people, both pleasant and unpleasant, but hey, that's not important now, what matters to me is the fact that I wanted to see again a person who became very important to me. I remember my feelings were confusing at first because I had never fallen in love, I knew she liked me, but I didn't know that I really loved her. Thanks to the time I spent with her I began to know her, we became friends but with every moment that was beside her my feeling grew up without my noticing.

However, at some point, I knew that what I felt was love and not wanting to risk or anything like that I preferred to keep silent, but to my bad luck, for my carelessness, I ended up telling her ... I loved her beyond a brotherly love or friends love, at the moment there was an awkward silence, I didn't know what to do to fix what I said, I was going to turn around and leave, until her hardly audible voice told me that she liked me too ...  
I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not realize that Genbu was talking to me, we exchanged a few words and he said Kiki wanted to talk with me. I agreed with a snort and we went down to Aries. Arriving at the first temple, Harbinger, Paradox and Kiki were surprised to see me there, they didn't think I would accept that fast, but leaving their initial confusion, they showed complicit smiles, apparently realizing why I did not hesitate. Harbinger patted my back ... a little more and I ended up on the floor, Kiki did the same as Harbinger, clearly in a softer mode, meanwhile Paradox approached me and whispered something that surprised me, I immediately turned to see Kiki, who nodded as he smiled, he would take us back to Palestra. It was strange to see him smile, though I was pleased at the same time, he was the only one who knew what I really thought, I knew that I wanted to see her again, because ... in the end, I'm human, I have feelings and yes, I was in love.

Finally I returned... I mean we returned to Palestra, we had barely set foot on it, and Genbu ran away, Kiki and me admired the trail of raised dust he left. We knew why he ran that way, he was in the same situation as me, maybe I should follow his example and run like soul that takes Hades, but honestly I prefer to take things more calmly.

"Something tells me Genbu also wanted to get back" Harbinger crosses his arms  
"I do not know what made you think that" Paradox wink "Well Fudo, what's your plan?"  
"First find her, then ... um I do not know"  
" Alright, do you need some help?"  
"Thanks, but no" I smiled slightly "I've found her many times ... even without trying, so I have no problem"  
"Okay" Kiki nods "We'll find Athena and Seiya, see you then"  
"Well, now ... now ... I must find her, though perhaps I should wait until she appears" I shook my head "of course not, here I go".  
I took a few laps around the place, apparently in vain and I failed to find her, I checked every corner of Palestra and I found no trace of her. I considered that she was playing with me and I remembered that she had already 'disappeared' before. If it was just as I remembered, I just had to pay more attention around me and I would know where she was, I breathed deeply and started counting in my mind.  
"One, two, three..." extended my arm "four ... five ... I caught you" I was right, my hand held her wrist. I hated the way she appeared and disappeared suddenly. "Now don't run away, okay? , no more "magic" for now"  
"Okay, I'll not go again" resignedly " It took you more than the last time"  
"I suppose that, but the point is that I found you"  
"Sure, sure and tell me what brings you by Palestra today?, I thought you were not coming back"  
"The reason is more than obvious"  
"You came to protect Athena of nonexistent menace?" raised an eyebrow surprised, it could not be serious "ok of course I know why, I just wanted hear you say it"  
"So if you know there is no need to say"  
"Bah, coward" turning her back  
"Hmm maybe, but it's true, I do not see the need to say something that you..." I was abruptly pulled and felt a pressure on my lips, however I looked to get away quickly, I was misplaced  
"Um ... sorry, do you bother?"  
"No ... not at all ... it's just that it was me who stole kisses" I smirked  
"I see, but it is alright to inverse roles sometimes" hugging me "  
Nice to see you again, I've been very anxious lately and ... your presence calms me"  
"Anxious ... why?"  
"I do not know..."  
"Well, I guess ...now you can be partially calmly" caressed her hair and we stayed silent a moment  
"Fudo I love you"  
"I love you too you" 'I replied in a barely audible voice. It was not that I didn't love her, but ... I never had said that to another person, it was a bit strange.  
"Come to my room, we'll play a while"  
"... Play ... ah ... of course" pulled me by the hand  
"Is there something wrong?"  
"Knowing you ... I would say ... you want to rape me"  
"Wow"  
"Tell me, if I told you the same thing, what would you think?"  
"As you are calmer I think you want to play chess or something ..."  
"...It was not a good example then"  
"No, of course not" smiles slightly "Let's go"  
"Well, what is your game?"  
Well, what is your game?  
" Seeing where we end up on the floor or bed"  
"Wow ... so ... you have an indirectly directly way of saying things" laughs softly "okay, but what about your sister?"  
"She is not here, we'll be alone for a long time"  
"Glad to hear it, c'mon"  
"Ha ... are you sure?"  
"Of course" I approached her and took her face in my hands, then I gave her a kiss "let's go to your room"

We got to the room and what happened was, as she said, to see where we fell first, as we entered kissing, I handle locked the door, next to happen was Viri taking off my clothes and me taking hers, she had so many cloths, so I ended up ripping it. We fell into bed and I positioned over her, I kissed her as if my life depended on it, I positioned in one of her breasts and kissed, listening as she moaned and looking to cling to the white sheets of the bed.  
I licked, kissed and gently bit her nipple, I came down from her chest to her belly with kisses, her skin crawled at feeling a kiss in that area, I smiled for that reaction, I went up to her lips and we kissed again while I ran one of my hands to her femininity and started to caress it. a large moan escaped her beautiful lips, I had never seen her so submissive, accomodate and look at her, I didn't need ask her because her look told me she was sure, and suddenly a shout was heard in the room while I entered her, lie and say that I would make it carefully wasn't an option at that time, due to pain she dug her nails into my back, stifled a moan of pain and I know that when I was fully inside I did not move for her to accustom. When I noticed that she was more relaxed I started to move slowly, with each move Viri continue asking me not to stop, my movements became more fast and to give her more pleasure I put her legs on my shoulders in order to get deeper into her and get yells of pleasure. followed the movements, I heard her saying my name with that sensuality in her voice that I asked countless times to continue saying it, hearing my name out of her mouth excited me until we got to climax together.  
I came out of her and I lay beside her, covering us with the blanket, all that is now heard was our heavy breathing, Viri let out a small laugh and then a sigh, she looked for get closer to me and started caressing my face, her touch was delicate, her fingers gently roamed me, I smiled and approached to kiss her forehead. After a few moments she stopped caressing me and moving a little she placed over me, leaning on my chest, staring at me, smiling, I release a nervous laugh, the way she looked at me made me realize that, at least for her, we had not done yet.  
"Ahmm. Is something wrong?"  
"Yes, I want to continue 'playing' with you" sje licks the corner of my lips "but ... I don't want to hurt you much" winking  
"Oh, if it's so, do not worry" I smiled mockingly "I'am accustomed to your mistreatment"  
"The thing is that you're a masochist" she started kissing my neck, everything was fine until she decided to start leaving me marks, sucking and biting my skin, I felt she was beginning to be incorporated to be sitting on me, I opened my eyes and I stare at hers, I noticed desire and begs, I smiled with resignation while taking her hand and whispered one 'agree', then her tongue began to explore my body, my skin prickled with each touch received, now ... I played my submit to it ...  
I woke up a little disoriented for a moment I thought it had been a dream, until I saw Viri hugging me, since I know her she took the habit of seeking shelter in my arms, I like knowing that she was safe with me . I decided to wait until she woke up and started to stroke her hair. I got a little lost in my thoughts until I felt her move, also looked a little confused, but managed to instantly re-located and smiled, giving me a kiss on the nose.  
"Fudo ... I did not believe it would have been real"  
"I neither did, but it is"  
"Hehe and tell me ... do you feel uncomfortable?" raised an eyebrow and looked at me with doubt, I did not know what she was talking  
" ... No ... just, I'm just tired"  
"You have little stamina then" laughs "but it doesn't what I meant, I meant if ... if you do not regret"  
"I have nothing to regret, you know, both of us agree, you love me ... I love you ... I do not know how I could regret"  
"You hesitate when you say you love me"  
"Oh, is not that I hesitate, I ... well...I do not know how to tell you"  
"Well, you kept your feelings for me for a long time because you thought they were not sincere and were not right because of our ... age difference, which actually is not that big, you exaggerating a little...and despite denying your feelings ... you acted jealous, you were always by my side, you tried to get close to me ..."  
"Negation didn't help me ... uhm lie, in fact...denying made the feeling grow ... but you know I went through a lot to realize that ... that I love you" finally I said without hesitation "when I realized that, I didn't know if I should tell you how I felt, didn't know if I should keep quiet, couldn't know if you felt the same, but now is our time, I have one life and now you're by my side ... I can't and I will not let you go" she blushed and hugged me tightly trying not to mourn, I reciprocated the hug and kissed his cheek. I think we could have complications in the future, but I also know that we can make this happen.


End file.
